carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunnywhisker
Theme song: Yes I found this song from the Sol map. So did you, ��Appearance�� Sunnywhisker is an orange tom cat with one plain white paw, and darker orange stripes and spots. He has very light blue eyes. He is crazy and outgoing, however, he does stick to the rules. ��Likes�� Swimming- Sunny found when he was a young apprentice that he just loved getting his paws fully wet or going for a dive. Hunting- Sunny loves killing (eh eh get it??) time by just going out and hunting for the Clan. Loyalty- Sunny has made a point to be 100 percent loyal all the time. Love- Though he hasn't found a mate. He loves seeing other cats together, and remembers the love from his mother. Fishing- Despite his overall large appearance, he loves to just sit at the side of a small river and just watch the water for the perfect fish to catch and bring back to the Clan. Climbing- Sunnywhisker loves climbing up trees and the feeling of being so close to the sky and the freedom. If you ever can't find him search the sky. Kits- They're so innocent and adventurous, you've gotta love them. ��Dislikes�� Ignored- Sunny likes to have a crowd and likes to talk to others. He just feels alone and rejected when ignored. Unloyal cats- When cats are unloyal it just bugs him, though, he doesn't know why. ��Meet Sunnywhisker�� You stalked warily around the freezing forest, your eyes wide and mouth parted taking in all your surrounding scents desperate to find some form of prey. The scent of a mouse hitting the scent glands on the roof of your mouth you drop down into a wonky hunting crouch, dragging yourself along the leaf-coated ground, your belly dragging along the damp floor. Finally, you leaped out, your paws greedily outstretched eyes glued to your prey, before getting knocked off guard and winded sprawled out helplessly on the ground. A ginger tom sat calmly in front of you when you lifted up your head, his eyes narrowed and dark with suspicion, the fur on his neck and shoulders were fluffed up, "What do you think you're doing on Carnationclan territory?" he spat out, his claws digging into the ground. You hesitate already panting from his rough 'introduction,' before slowly and shakingly meowing, "I-I'm sorry I didn't know I was on your territory," you slowly start explaining, "I-I've been wandering around for a-ages all I knew was I was hear and t-there was food here," The toms expression lightened more with a calm curiosity than anger, "You sound like you have had quite the journey," he finally meowed after an awkward pause, " I may be angry over this, but I am not heartless. I can ask my leader to offer you shelter for a few moons, it is up to her over what happens to you next," he offered politely nudging you to your paws. He rested his tail over your shoulders and started to lead you towards camp. He looked over his shoulder looking you up and down, "I'm Sunnywhisker," he purred, "And you are?" Category:Original Characters Category:Head Warriors Category:High Rankings